<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Through the Ages by AliKuma95, okami95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829504">Omega Through the Ages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKuma95/pseuds/AliKuma95'>AliKuma95</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami95/pseuds/okami95'>okami95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Primeval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hilary James Becker, Alpha Stephen Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anomaly (Primeval), Bad Dirty Talk, Blackmail, Connor is oblivious, Dinosaurs, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Genocide, Hilary Becker just wants a tank, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, No mpreg, Omega Connor Temple, Prank Wars, Stephen Hart is a little shit, Threesome - M/M/M, fixing canon issues, possible trigger warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:43:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKuma95/pseuds/AliKuma95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami95/pseuds/okami95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and Abby were trapped in the past. Lost in time, in an era where humans are no longer at the top of the food chain. They survive for over a year before their relationship dissolves. The truth that Connor has kept silent emerges and Abby is pissed. They separate, and Connor forced to leave to make his own way in this primeval age. Another year passes before Connor is discovered, and rescued. He is taken to the future by people from his past. Men he thought were dead are suddenly alive, looking at him as if he were a ghost. Connors “troubles” are just beginning as his secret is exposed and he suddenly finds himself in a world where he is actually wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Cutter/Nick Cutter, Hilary James Becker/Stephen Hart/Connor Temple, James Lester/Tom Ryan, Matt Anderson/Abby Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omega Through the Ages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anyway please enjoy this story.  It will be funny and silly, but it still has a deep plot. </p><p>There are graphic depictions of genocide, and past childhood abuse so please be aware.  </p><p>Comments and Kudos fuel me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor’s head snaps up, the sounds of an animal in distress fill the forest. Its screams are sharp and are carried on the wind. A low grunting sound follows. For minutes, the screams continue as the animal fights for survival. A faint snapping sound is heard followed by silence. For minutes Connor holds still, not daring to move a muscle. His chocolate eyes scan the trees on the opposite river bank, praying that the sounds won’t attract others. His hands remain in the river, the water is frigid, but any movement could attract too much attention, especially with blood in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence lasts for a few moments longer before faint chirps begin. Soon the forest is alive with sounds, as the occupants resume their normal tasks. Sighing in relief, Connor continues his earlier chore. The clothes from his backpack are faded and torn, caked with mud from the previous weeks. They no longer smell of laundry soap or fabric softener, over a year in the Cretaceous will do that to clothes. Once the clothes are washed, he lays them over a large boulder to dry, eyes checking the surrounding wooded area. Surprises could come at a moment’s notice, and right now he was at his most vulnerable. Sensing no danger, Connor strips of his current clothes, the mud he put on this morning was dried out and caked to his skin.  It pulls at his arm and leg hair, making him wince slightly. Once the clothes are stripped off, he sets about cleaning them as well, frowning at the small holes and tears. His once red shirt is now a dark brown. Small tears and holes randomly caused by snagging tree branches and sleeping on rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rustle of the brush directly across from him, has him freezing, his heart beating loudly.  His body tenses, every muscle locked up. He doesn’t breathe, just stares intently at the moving vegetation. The small head of a Hypsilophodon pops out of the bush, starling Connor for a moment before he relaxes. A small smile plays on his pale lips. The small dinosaur chips loudly, before returning into the bush. ‘It must be the scout’ he thinks. He remains still, hoping to catch another look at the small dinosaur. He doesn’t often see them, their fast, long legs move silently through the forest’s underbrush making them almost impossible to spot or catch. However, this small pack, which contains one mating pair, and a few others, have started to accept Connor in their territory. At first, they tried to run him off, due to their similar size they produced quite the fight. After a few well-placed gifts, containing scavenged meat and plants, the pack no longer views him as a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments pass before Connor returns to his previous task. His heart returns to normal, as he tries to ignore the depressing feeling echoing through his skin. Normally when he felt like this, he would go hug Abby or Rex. Their presence is calming and relaxing. The touch of their skin would seep into his, filling the large void in his soul. However, six months ago, Abby discovered his long-held secret, and promptly banished him from their home; their only safe area in this entire dinosaur-filled era. He spent weeks trying to get her to understand, to no avail. His body holds remainders of her wrath and hate. A small white mark on his left cheek, a long line on his left bicep, and three short marks on his chest from when she first discovered his betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studies them sometimes when the wind is nigh, and the water of the nearby lake is calm. It’s smooth almost like glass or a mirror. In those moments, he can see the changes in his body. Muscles where fat used to be, dirt-caked into every nook and cranny. He is still slight, as expected for an omega, but he is definitely stronger. He had promised himself that if he is ever returned to the present, that he would keep his body this way. ‘Well if you aren’t locked into prison first’ his mind had supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, Connor made it his goal to visit the lake on quiet mornings. He stares at himself in the reflection of the water, taking in his appearance. Sometimes he thinks it helps to save his humanity in this long-forgotten place. To remind himself that he is just lost in the Cretaceous, that Nick or someone would be looking for him and Abby. When he was still with Abby, they would leave marks on the forest floor, on rocks, and even carved them into the small mountainside. They had stayed near the Anomaly sight, waiting and hoping for it to open again. After the first two months, they both agreed that no matter where the Anomaly sent them, they would travel, just like Helen Cutter did. If she could survive it, so could they. Maybe if they were lucky, it would lead them home again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as the months passed, it changed into a year. Abby’s hope had died, leaving a bitter and angry woman in their place. When his suppressants ran out in the middle of their lovemaking, she had attacked him. Her long nails ripped into his chest and face, despite his best efforts to defend himself. He had grabbed his clothes and left, ignoring the harsh and vile words cast at him. His heart broke into thousands of pieces with each syllable. After everything they had been through, he had thought that she would be compassionate and understanding. That out of anyone, that she would accept him, the ‘real’ him. He left that night, giving her a few days to cool off before he returned to their home. He expected a fight, maybe about that fact that he had been lying to her for years, or maybe because he didn’t trust her with his secret. But when he returned, he wasn’t prepared for what really went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words and insults that she threw at him, cut him deeper than any before. He had loved her. Cherished her for years. He thought she was the most perfect creature on the planet despite some of her flaws. During their time spent in the Cretaceous, she had finally returned his feelings. Or so he thought. As it turned out, she shared the same views as the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That male omegas were vile, useless creatures meant to be put down like rabid animals. Centuries of mass genocides and bigotry plagues the history books in regards to male omegas. His kind was even slaughtered for entertainment in some countries. When he had presented at 13, he hid scared and confused. Slick leaking from his ass, staining his jeans a dark blue. He could smell his sweet scent, leaking out of every pore of his body. Tears and snot covered his face as flashes of the pictures shown in school of tortured male omegas invaded his mind. The Greeks had used the Iron Bull, to roast them alive. The Romans allowed gladiators and the public to rape the omegas until their bodies gave out and they died. The English liked to light them on fire, people gathering to listen to the pained screams of the victims. The English Church had claimed that the devil had infected their body, which allowed these male omegas to ‘trick’ alphas into wasting their seed on barren wombs. A grave offense, since Alphas were so rare. In modern society, male omegas were jailed until they could be ‘treated’, which was just a nice term for forced sterilization. In which, the male’s barren wombs and sex organs were removed, and their opening is sewn shut. Drugs are used to send the males into early menopause and a mark is branded into the top of the hands to identify ‘treated’ omegas. If a male was lucky, for the remainder of his life he could work small menial jobs such as gas station attendant or janitor, if he was unlucky, he would join the other homeless members on the streets. Begging each day for food and water before eventually dying, alone and forgotten in a world that never wanted them anyway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when he presented, he ran and hid. Cowering in the sewers, hoping that the horrid smell would offset his own. Days had passed slowly; shivers and tremors racked his body. He was hot and cold at the time, and every sound was too loud, too close. His instincts screamed at him to find someplace warm to hide. But he ignored it. His whimpers and soft cries go unnoticed by the world above. During the final day, a hand had touched him, which caused him to scream and try to jump away. But the hand just clamped tight onto his arm, refusing to let go no matter how hard he tried to pry the fingers away. Fearfully he looked up, meeting soft brown eyes. It was on this day, his final day of heat, that he met Ms. Brown. An older black lady, who would become his best and only friend. She had taken him back to her house, cleaned him up, and introduced him to the world’s softest bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a full day of rest, Ms. Brown woke him up with hot tea and warm, soft cookies. She spent the rest of the day with him. Teaching him all about his new biology, feeding him, and answering all of his questions. Turns out she was a beta doctor, who specialized in omegas, but left the medical field due to the current trends with male omegas. Since she left, she had helped to discover over one hundred male omegas, providing safe housing for their heats, a place to live for some, but most importantly, she created suppressants to help hide their biology from others. He left later that night, armed to the teeth with the pills, promising to return in a few months for his next heat. She had been very particular about allowing his body to go through a few natural heats before allowing him to use a more permanent form of the suppressants. His arguing only got him a sharp swat to his butt and firm scolding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For years he returned to her. Spending days in her basement, crying out for something, while his body craved to be filled. In the beginning, he felt so embarrassed for how his body reacted, but she would just smile at him, and feed him some of her ‘world-famous’ gumbo. She had claimed that it was like medicine for the soul, the recipe being passed down in her family for many generations. On his 18th birthday, he spent the day with her. If she noticed the increased bruising on his arms and face, she never said anything. They had gone to park, her arm tucked into his elbow as they walked, talking about nothing and everything. Her old body was slow to move, but Connor didn’t mind. He filled the time talking about the new Star Wars movie, then helped to explain the differences between Star Trek and Star Wars to her. She listened intently before calling him a nerd with a pat on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later the night, he helped set the table, following her instructions as she belted them from the dining room. Even in her old age she had been very spirited, and wasn't afraid to smack him with a spoon if he tried to add the wrong ingredients while cooking. After dinner, he helped her up to her room, the old staircase creaking from their combined weight. He combed her white hair and helped her into her nightgown before lifting the covers off her bed so she could get in. Once settled, he pulled up the small stool next to her bed and gripped her hand. She was telling him about her newest great-grandson, a little thing, weighing only 7 pounds when born. After a little, her story trailed off. Her eyes hardened for a moment before she had let go of his hand and reached under the pillow next to her. She pulled out a small box, wrapped in bright green paper with a bow on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To this day, even trapped in the past, he could remember that gift. It was one of the only gifts he had ever received his entire life. But it was so much more than that. It was the gift of his freedom. Inside the box was a small metal needle-looking medical device with instructions and a small book. Inside the book were all of her notes pertaining to the suppressants Lyrica created and the device that would allow him to inject the supply into his arm. This would allow him to go up to 5 years without any heats, before the small slow release implant had to be removed and a new one inserted. Unable to stop his tears, he launched himself at her. He held on to her for what felt like hours, just crying and sobbing pathetic ‘thank you’ into her chest. He only saw her one more time before entering college, she was wearing her favorite dress, her makeup was well done, and her favorite hat adorned her head. He had to wait over two hours for the last of her family to leave before he was able to kneel by her side. He placed a single white rose on her chest before walking away. His eyes leaked but he paid them no mind. He looked back only once, a false hope playing at his heart. But her body was already lowered into the Earth, a small gravestone marking her spot, looking identical to the others surrounding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A splash of water landing on his face, jerks him out of his memories. The cold water was like a shock to his system. He looks up spotting the Hypsilophodon from before. Behind it is the rest of its pack. They look toward him for a moment before going back to playing in the water. The mated pair are closer to the shore, three small babies are turned under their feet. They are cautious towards the water and him. ‘Must be the new babies’ he thinks ‘such a large litter’. He knows better than to get attached, but they are quite cute. Connor spots another Hypsilophodon standing on a low hanging branch of a nearby tree. Unlike the others around it, it's not playing, but watching the trees carefully. With the scout on high alert, Connor lowers his guard slightly, gritting his teeth, he walks into the river's cold waters and sinks to his knees. He scrubs his body quickly, rubbing dirty and other stuff he would rather not think about as quickly as possible. The river is not deep, only ending at chest when he kneels, but things can still be lurking, hidden in between the rocks and along the river bed. He dips his head into the water, trying to wash his longer, jagged hair. After a few moments, he feels as good as he is going to be. His body is cold to the touch, goosebumps cover his arms and chest. His nipples are rock hard, and his body is shivering slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at the smaller dinosaurs, smiling as he notices that the little ones have finally joined the other adults in the water. Their small black legs kicking harshly against the river's current. The brown hair omega, hurries out of the river, stumbling slightly as his feet are numbed and chilled. He crawls atop the large boulder next to his almost dried clothes, spotting a hollowed log nearby that he can crawl into if the need arises. One of the first lessons that he and Abby had to learn since being trapped in the past, was to always identify a hiding place and stay near it. It will literally be a matter of life or death. Settling in, he closes his eyes for just a few moments of rest while he dries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind starts to wander again, thinking about Abby. If she is ok, does she have enough food, before his mood sours. Even after everything she had done to him, he still cares about it and it sucks. For a lack of better words. He wishes he could take it back. He wishes to have never fallen for her, to have let the first million times she rejected him be a sign that they weren’t meant to be. He wishes that he was never born an omega, a cruel act of God to be sure. It's one of the many reasons why he doesn’t believe. How could male omegas be so hated when supposedly all people were created in his image? Maybe if he was born a beta, things would have been different. At least if he was a beta, he would be like the other 70% of the population, instead of some rare freak of nature. Maybe she would come to love him, beta and female omega pairing are pretty common since the Alphas are rarer. Sure, it’s more work for the betas, but they live in modern society, they have toys and other such things, it would have been fine. He wouldn’t even get mad or jealous at her when she cast lustful eyes at any passing Alpha, he would have understood and respected her. Trusted her. ‘Not that it matters now’ his mind supplies ‘She can’t even look at you anymore’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing he rolls over on the rock, ignoring how the rough edges dig into his hips slightly. His back is to the family of black and white dinosaurs and the sun. Its warm rays seep into his back and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should just stay here” He mumbles aloud, “Maybe this is a sign that I deserve to be trapped here. Trapped here; with the fear of getting eaten vs trapped there; in jail awaiting the removal of my organs, kicked out of college, evicted from my apartment, before slowly dying on the streets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He silent a moment before chuckling to himself “Wow such great choices”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scout Hypsilophodon suddenly releases a loud squeal into the air, its head thrown back, letting the sound travel louder and longer. The pack is swift to act, leaping out of the water and rushing towards the bush. The scout soon leaps off its branch and the family disappears into the thick vegetation that lines the river. Connor scrambles off the rock, ignoring his supplies and clothes, diving into the fallen log below. He wiggles his way deep inside, making sure that his entire body is covered and is deep within the wooden protection. Thankfully trees are taller and wider back in the Cretaceous, meaning his long body can safely hide within their depths. Getting out, that’s an entirely different story. He tries to calm his breathing; some dinosaurs have better hearing than others and he was not able to see what startled the scout before he drove into the log. His head is closer to the other end of the log, and after a few minutes of waiting, listening, and straining to hear any sounds, he starts to move his body. Going slow to reduce any noises he could make; he inches slowly to the end of the log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is almost at the end when something rushes past the entrance of the log, the unmistakable sounds of a Deinonychus vibrate the wooden log. His heart leaps into his throat, as he bites his tongue to keep from screaming in shock. Nothing happens for a moment, it's too quiet. Then suddenly there are sounds filling the area. Gravel crunches, bushes rattles, branches snaps, and the ground shakes a little. Connor frowns. It doesn’t feel like a normal big dinosaur, this feels different, maybe an Earthquake. Suddenly he hears something that should be entirely impossible. Emotions race through his body, sweat breaks out along his spine, and his mouth feels and tastes like cotton. He squeezes his eyes shut, confused and unsure. Maybe he is dreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud sounds become faint before it's silent again. The sounds of metal clicking before something thumps onto the ground can be heard briefly, a little way away from where Connor is hiding. More thumps are heard and then silence. Something is approaching the log where Connor is hiding. He can barely make out the sounds, due to the river, but it's there. A slow and careful placement of feet on the leaves and sticks that line the river embankments. His heart is beating rapidly, he keeps his eyes shut, not knowing what is happening but hoping to remain unnoticed. If it is truly his people coming to look for him, then he is going to hide. Deciding in the past few minutes that he would rather be free in the Cretaceous than trapped in the future. At least the dinosaur that eventually eats him won’t make him suffer a long and slow death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps come closer and closer until they are at the log. He holds his breath, hoping that they haven’t noticed his tracks in the dark mud. His request goes unnoticed, as a knee appears in his line of sight at the edge of the log before a hand grips the wooden log. Suddenly the face of a man long dead fills his sight. Connor and the man stare at each other, both have shock and confusion written all over their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor?” the man questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stephen?” Connor parrots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, she was right,” Stephen mumbles before turning his head away from Connor. “Hilary, I got him. It's just like she said”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be dead,” Connor says, staring in wonder at Stephen Hart. The man looks slightly different, and something is off about him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well things are a little different than when you went into the Anomaly, kid.” Stephen jokes, turning his attention back to the omega trapped within the log. “So, do you want out of the log or are you and it a packaged item? Cuz I don’t think I can take both in the Tac Rover with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obvious not!” He shouts, blushing, and rolling his eyes. Connor starts to move forward when he remembers that he is in fact naked, hiding in a log, in front of one of the men he used to admire. A blush consumes his face as he freezes. Stephen looks puzzled for a moment and opens his mouth when a sudden whistle cuts through the air. He looks away from Connor for a few moments. When his focus returns, a wolfish grin fills his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Connor, are those your clothes drying out on that large rock over there?” he taunts. His voice carrying a touch of mirth and humor in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Connor lets his head fall to the floor of the log, ignoring the grinning man in front of him. He can feel his blush travel past his face and down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steph, leave him alone. Go get Emily to start the device and let them know we got him.” A deep voice states from over Stephen's shoulder. Sighing, the blue eye man winks at Connor before standing up and walking away. The omega can hear that Stephen says something to the other male for a moment, but can’t make out what was said. He startles when a small pile of clothes is dropped in front of the log. They are grey and look to be a tracksuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Connor, I know you don’t know me. But you can trust me. I’m gonna stand guard while you change. I won’t look, I promise, but I can’t leave you alone, in case the Deinonychus is still around.” A man states. Connor can see that he is positioned in front of the log but a few feet away with his back turned to the log. With a sigh, He crawls to the end of clothes before standing up. He puts the clothes on quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm Done” He mumbles. His heart rate suddenly picking up. He crosses his arms over his chest, feeling unsteady at the turn of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man turns, his mouth falls open just slightly before he closes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you look just like him.” He hears the man say. Cocking his head, Connor questions him. The other man just smiles and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Discussion for another time, now let’s get home. Nick and the others are waiting to meet you”. The man takes a step towards Connor with his hand outreached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away Connor takes a step back but almost trips over the fallen log. Stumbling away from the log, he takes a few steps around the log, keeping the other man in his line of sight. Confusion fills the man's face as he calls his name, following him towards the river's edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, thank you for finding me, but I’m staying here. Now leave me alone” Connor firmly states. He can feel the dirt change to mud under his feet. He is close to the edge of the embankment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilary, Connor, what’s going on?” Stephen questions appearing on Connors left between the man named Hilary and the large boulder where his clothes currently lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going back. I’m not going to Jail for treatments and you can’t make me. Just forget about me. Please. I’ll die here shortly anyway. At least let me die free” He begs taking another step back. Coldwater licks at his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor, what are talking about?” Hilary shouts, his voice is panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can smell it. I’m an omega” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” the blue eye man questions looking between a confused Hilary and a scared Connor. Hilary looks back at him, his face confused before a look of realization crosses his face. His honey golden eyes lock onto his partner before looking towards the frazzled and frightened omega at the water's edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor, our present is different. The place you came from no longer exists. In our times, all omegas are treasured, even the males. You know things are different because in your time Stephen was killed by Oliver Leek. In our time, only you died in the attack, not Stephen.” Hilary states, Stephens nods along with Hilary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock fills Connor's body. A loud buzzing fills his ears and looks between the two men in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I died. How is that possible?” He questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen barks out a laugh, receiving a small glare from Hilary. Connor feels slightly vindicated when Hilary steps up to the laughing man, slapping his head slightly. Stephen yelps rubbing his head, turning to talk in low voices towards Hilary. Connor watches them for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want proof” He states firmly “Or I'm staying”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn kid, how can we give you proof with you coming through the portal?” Stephen counters. Hilary looks thoughtful before he spins his partner around and starts to rummage through the backpack on his back. Stephen continues to rant while the other man digs his backpack as if this is a common occurrence. However, Connor's eyes are glued to the mark on the side of Stephen's neck. A small ring of teeth, located on the left side of his neck. The teeth marks are scared over, white compared to the tan flesh around it. They stand out and Connor wonders how he missed them until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” Hilary shouts, a triumphant smile overtaking his face. He is holding a small device in his hand. It looks like a smartphone “Thank god you never listen to Lester about not taking this on missions”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Stephen turns around. “If the man would just issue me a camera for a mission, I wouldn’t have to bring my own ''. Hilary looks to fight a grin before he is able to stomp it down completely. He does something on the smartphone before looking at Connor. His arm is outreaching, the smartphone resting on his open palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your proof”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one moves in the clearing for a moment. With a deep breath, Connor takes a step forward and another until he can reach the phone. He takes it, studying the picture for a moment. His eyes bug out and his mouth drops open. He looks up at Hilary, who grins for a moment before nodding. Connor looks back at the photo shocked and speechless. Stephen makes an inquiring sound before stepping up to Connor's side. The two men look at the photo for a moment before the larger male steps away laughing so hard, he is forced to lean against the bounder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn babe, that’s just cruel and unusual punishment” He cackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to make sure that the proof was 100% non-negotiable” Hilary shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you show him my blackmail material? Man, Lester is gonna have our hide if he finds out. At least Ryan will just ask for copies to hang in Lester’s office and above their bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor stares at the photo for another second before handing the phone back to Hilary. The man shoves the phone into his front pocket, adjusting his gun and vest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that enough proof or do you need more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you show me that, I can never face Lester again. I need bleach and a brain shower.” The omega shutters, earning a small laugh from both men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen steps up to Connor resting a hand on his shoulder, “Would you settle for an actual shower, in a bleached facility?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, the shaggy-haired omega smiles up at the two men. They grin back briefly before Stephen pulls away from him. With a small playful shove, Connor follows after the playful man with Hilary taking the rear, gun in hand. ‘Maybe things are looking up’ he thinks. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>